


Aren't you too little to play with knifes, kitten?

by Clair_Lestrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clair_Lestrange/pseuds/Clair_Lestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little shortfic about a serial-killer reader and Crowley......it's short, but sweet :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't you too little to play with knifes, kitten?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first english fic (normally I write in german, my native language), and it's also my first spn fic. I am only at season 5, so I don't really know Crowley yet, but I got a wonderful prompt at tumblr and I just had to write this. Feel free to comment and critisize :D

“Aren’t you too little to play with knives Kitten? Let Daddy help.” I literally jumped as I heard the sudden voice just behind me. I had been sure I was alone. Well….there was this one guy here with me, but he doesn’t really count, mostly because of the fact that the mysterious guy behind me just took my blade out of his heart where I put it just milliseconds ago. I don’t really know who he was, but my customer wanted him dead, so here we are.  
„Who the heck are you?!” I shouted as I twitched towards him, staring him right in the eyes, just centimetres away from my face. “I am the king of hell” he whispered. “And I could show you to do this a lot more efficiently” “For what price?” I whispered back, staring him right in the eyes.  
“Just a kiss….and your pretty little soul” „What if I don’t have one?” “Oh you have, I can see it, its gorgeous, black and blue and red…..red like the blood you love so much to spill” “Oh, pretty”, I whispered, still staring right in his eyes.  
“But back to the deal….what can you give me I can’t do at the moment?” “I can give you power, so you can come and go without the risk of being seen….I can give you the power to kill without using this old knife-“ I wanted to protest, because heck, that’s my favourite knife!, but he silenced me by pressing my own knife against my lips, but without hurting me.   
“I can show you to kill with only your thoughts, I can teach you to manipulate thoughts so nobody would ever suspect you…I can make you the perfect killer” “What is hell like?” I put my hand on the knife, pressing it down from my face. “I just want to know for what I go here…I’m doomed every way, I’m a murderer……do I get any advantage in hell with that deal?” “Well…..you know exactly when to die…and what’s in hell you will see when you’re there.”   
“But isn’t every king in need of a queen?” “Are you trying to flirt with me?” We still hadn’t moved, staring the other right in the eyes. “Maybe”, I whispered, leaning in towards him and pressing my lips softly onto his. I could literally feel the look of surprise on his face as our lips touched, but then he automatically began to kiss back. As we broke apart a couple of seconds later, he whispered: “You know that that didn’t seal the pact, do you?” “Yes, but I wanted to try what I am up to….and I’m quite contend with what I got”, I whispered back. “So if I get to be your queen, the pact is sealed” “You know what you want, I like you….and you know what? Okay. Let it be sealed” And with this he leaned in to kiss me, and this time it was much more hungry and deeper.  
It felt like ages until we broke apart, but suddenly I heard something. Footsteps. Crap, I completely forgot the corpse just next to me. “We have to go!” I whispered right against his lips. “I’ll take you with me” He whispered back and grabbed my hand.  
The next moment we were at my living room, still in the same position, kneeling and looking at each other. “See you soon”, he suddenly said, pressing one last, tiny kiss on my lips and vanished into thin air.  
Since that day, I killed like a master. And every time my king visited me he told me something I didn’t knew before and what even improved my skills. He visited me quite often, sometimes just short, sometimes he stayed for whole nights.   
And exactly ten years later, I became his queen. Forever.


End file.
